


Color Dodge

by endlessmonachopsis, orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Between Game(s), Denial of Feelings, Eventual Switching POVs, F/M, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love/Hate, Misunderstood Memories, Post-Before The Storm, Pre-Life Is Strange, Pricescott, Sorry guys, Third to First Person switch for Chapter 2, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessmonachopsis/pseuds/endlessmonachopsis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathan just so happens to be at the same party as Chloe. The same party that could've ruined her life.Note: This is incomplete and orphaned but you are allowed to use it for inspiration, continue it, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first Pricescott fic on here?
> 
> (Also this was inspired by "No. 1 Party Anthem" by: Arctic Monkeys.)

He saw her stumble out of the front door, giggling and laughing. She's completely drunk off her ass. Probably to the point to were she couldn't even taste the alcohol anymore and for somehow, some reason, he felt genuinely worried about her. It could've been the drugs or the alcohol but it _couldn't_ be due to normal human emotions and sense of endangerment of a fellow human being. Especially if they share a mutual hatred toward each other. She didn't know he was going to be there, neither did he. Why would he care if she got hurt.... or worse, murdered. He took a glace at his beer and set it down, biting his upper lip, leaning against the wall. He hear a slurred, yet, familiar voice spoken from the left side of him.

“What's wrong with you?” Victoria spoke trying to stand straight but failing miserably.

“Nothing.” He said in a harsh tone. He grabbed his beer and walked out the door downing the beverage on his way out and threw down on the grass outside. He looked around, ' _She couldn't have left that fast..._ ' he thought.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He heard her yell. He looked around to see the blue haired girl's clothes being tugged at just around the side of the corner of the house. His first instinct is to grab the bottle he had thrown on the ground and bust the guy over the head with it. The glass shattered and as fast as the guy hit the ground she was clinging to Nathan. She was crying and asking -no- begging him to take her home. He dropped the broken glass bottle on the ground in surprise. There for a moment, he didn't know whether to shove her away or let her continue clinging with fear. He wanted to shove her to the ground but he didn't have the heart seeing what just about happened. He got her to let go of him and removed his jacket and put it over her.  As they walked to his truck he spoke in a odd tone, “Tell me where you live.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I got to her house she'd fallen asleep in the passenger seat. I shook her until she was awake enough to at least to get to the front door. Even then I had to keep her from hitting to the ground just within the short distance of my truck and the front door.

"I'm _not_ carrying you." I stated as I quietly opened the front door to see the staircase.

"No worries, I'll just sleep on the couch." She said sarcastically as she fell face first to the floor.

"That looks like the floor but alright." I mumble. I close the door and head back toward my truck but I remember my jacket. I head back to the house and crack open the door to see her asleep, still  lying on the floor and clinging to my jacket. I sigh as I pick her up and carry her upstairs. It's pretty easy to spot her room so her parents' room is probably the one across from it. I crack the door open enough to slip my way into her room. I place her on her bed. I take my jacket from her, I slip it on and fix the collar. I glance over at her as I leave the room.

"Hopefully she won't remember any of this." I mumble to myself as I walk down the stairs and out the door quietly as possible. I head back to my truck and head back to the party.


End file.
